


bdsm quiz

by okjb



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, a blink of markson, bdsm terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jjp take a bdsm quiz and come to some interesting self-discoveries</p>
            </blockquote>





	bdsm quiz

**Author's Note:**

> [you can take the quiz here](http://bdsmtest.org)  
>  writers block led me here lol

Most people didn’t understand when Jaebum and Jinyoung became close friends in high school. Jaebum, a year older and captain of the soccer team, and Jinyoung, vice president of the student council. Yet, they became inseparable. Jaebum found tranquility among Jinyoung’s company, and Jinyoung found excitement in his dull high school life.

It was even more shocking when the pair debuted as a couple in college. Jinyoung moved in with Jaebum right after high school graduation, and everything else fell into place. Even if no one else understood, they were more than content to call each other their own. Though if Jaebum had to say one thing that truly annoys him, it’d be the constant questioning the pair are put through.

“Who tops?” “Do you guys even have sex?” “Isn’t Jinyoung boring?”

Jaebum wanted to punch whoever called Jinyoung boring, but it was among a crowd and he couldn’t pin point the voice. Anyway, the answer to those questions are yes, they have amazing sex, constantly, and they both don’t mind switching it up from time to time. Although shy and introverted at times, in bed, Jinyoung is passionate and confident. Which drives Jaebum insane in the most perfect of ways.  

 

“Babe, I’m back.” Jaebum announces once he walks into their apartment after his daily workout.

“Hm” Jinyoung hums in response and doesn’t budge an inch from the sofa to greet his boyfriend. “You smell like soap.” He states when Jaebum leans to plant a warm kiss on his lips.

“I showered at the gym. Hungry?”

“Not really.” Jinyoung mumbles while staring at the screen of his laptop.

That should have been Jaebum’s first red flag, because when was Jinyoung never not hungry? But Jaebum shrugs off his gym bag and falls beside Jinyoung, too tired to ask again. He starts scrolling through a group message he missed earlier at the gym from his friends and doesn’t hear Jinyoung call him until he feels a tug at the bottom of his shirt. 

“Sorry, Jackson is seriously so fucking lame sometimes I swear, look, he just bought matching pink sweaters with Mark.” He shows Jinyoung his phone but the younger keeps his eyes focused on Jaebum.

“Do you like having sex with me?” The question would’ve made him jump out of the couch if he hadn’t gone hard with his morning workouts.

“Huh? Have people been saying shit again? Jinyoung, you know I fucking love you. And yes I love having sex with you.”

“Hm, Jinyoung goes back to his laptop and Jaebum wants to see what’s so appealing that he’s ignoring his boyfriend. That was the second red flag.

“Jinyoung, what’s going on? Why are you acting strange?”

“Hey I’m gonna send you this link to a quiz, let’s take it together okay?” Jinyoung ignores Jaebum’s questions entirely and sends him an email with a link attached.

“Sure, but- Jinyoung, am I reading this right?” Jaebum stares at the url and turns to his boyfriend’s screen already showing the quiz. He and Jinyoung never really talked about fantasies or kinks they were into, but he didn’t need a quiz to do it for him. “Are you sure it’s not spam? The website looks sketchy as fuck.”

“It’ll be fun.” Jinyoung smiles cautiously, and Jaebum nods. “But let’s not see each other’s screens until we’re both done okay?”

 

Jaebum swallows a lump in his throat and clicks to start the quiz. Before he could even enter it, he’s stumped by a question asking for his main BDSM orientation of either Dominant, Submissive, or other. He likes switching positions, but if he were perfectly honest he always preferred to be in control, so he chose his answer and moved on to the quiz.

He reads each questions carefully, and finds he doesn’t know much about the BDSM community but would mind to learn more. Though some questions made him uncomfortable, such as if he’d enjoy having your partner in a cage. That was something he’d never be able to do to Jinyoung.

“I’m already done.” Jinyoung’s voice snaps his train of thought.

“I need a few more, give me a sec.” Jaebum focuses on the quiz and waits for his scores to be calculated. He notices his palms sweating a bit and his knees shaking a tad.

His scores finally show up and he takes a second to read through his highest scores. He scores a 90% on Dominant (which he finds as no surprise), 81% Rigger, 51% voyeur, and 50% switch.

“Let’s switch.” Jinyoung passes his laptop over, and Jaebum hands him his phone.

Wow. Jaebum’s jaw nearly drops reading Jinyoung’s scores. 93% Submissive, 80% Rope bunny, 57%Exhibitionist, and 50% switch.

“Incredible.” Jaebum laughs dryly.

“I know right.” Jinyoung exhales. “So…”

“So, I think we should talk about this.” Jaebum places his phone and Jinyoung’s laptop on the coffee table in front of them and turns Jinyoung’s body towards him. “First, why did you want to take the quiz in the first place? I think that’s a good place to start.”

“Well I was talking to Mark the other day, and he was talking about all these things he and Jackson do in the bedroom, and compared to them, we’re vanilla. Sometimes, we end up having rough sex when one of us is stressed, but it’s still nice? I’ve always wanted to try new things, but I didn’t want you to feel disgusted by me.” Jinyoung brings his knees to his chest and lowers his head.

‘Jinyoung, baby, I would never be disgusted or turned off by anything you do. We’ve been together since high school, so I know we missed our window to talk about this stuff, but if there’s something you want you know I’d try my damnedest to give it to you. Look at me. You know that right?”

Jinyoung nods.

“So you like being tied up, being watched, and giving up control? Well guess what, I’d like to tie you up, watch you pleasure yourself, and control you.”

Jinyoung’s now lustful eyes lock with Jaebum’s as he climbs onto his lap. “So, you’d like to try it out?” He plants a small kiss on the corner of Jaebum’s lips.

“Right now?”

“I’m too nervous, maybe this weekend?” Jinyoung’s hot breath on his neck sends a shiver down his spine. Jaebum nods and pushes Jinyoung down into the sofa for a heavy kiss.     

 

The weekend finally arrives and Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung forgot about their self-discoveries. Neither one brought it up, and Jaebum was starting to think he dreamt it all up. However, when they’d kiss and Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s tongue go lax against his own, he felt as if Jinyoung was giving all control over to him. It made his toes curl in pleasure, but before he could push further, Jinyoung would pull away and act like nothing happened. 

So with Jackson’s sworn secrecy, and a trip to the local sex shop, Jaebum returns home Friday afternoon with toys he thinks will make his boyfriend very happy.

“Baby, come here for a second.” He calls out to Jinyoung from their bedroom. Jinyoung walks in with a book in hand and a curious look. “I bought you a few presents.” He motions for Jinyoung to sit beside him on the bed and have a look.

“Jaebum..” Jinyoung pulls out the ropes and restraints and carefully places them along their bed.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He scoots closer to him and kisses Jaebum deeply. “Can we?”

Jaebum kisses back in response and bites Jinyoung’s lip as he pulls away. “What’s the safe word?”

“Red.”

“Okay.” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung’s cheek lovingly before he stands up, throwing all the restraints into the bags they came in. “First I want you to undress yourself for me, then we’ll get started.” Jaebum’s soft sultry voice, now replaced with a low commanding tone that causes Jinyoung to move to the center of the bed and nod.

Jinyoung’s clothes are thrown on the floor in an instant, and Jaebum licks his lips at the naked sight in front of him. “Touch yourself baby. Make yourself nice and hard for me.” Jaebum commands as he removes his own clothes. Once naked, he takes a seat on their desk chair and sits back admiring his beautiful lover.

Jinyoung takes his half hard dick in both hands and pumps himself while staring at Jaebum with hungry eyes. While one hands works at the head, putting pressure into his slit. The other slides down to wrap around his balls, squeezing just right.

 

When beads of precum starts oozing out, and Jinyoung’s chest glistens with sweat, Jaebum takes it as his cue to stop stroking his own dick and give his boyfriend what he wants. “That was so good babe. You’re so fucking beautiful. Look how hard you made me.” He swallows Jinyoung’s whimpers as his fingers trace alongside his shaft. Jaebum reaches for the bags he bought as pulls up the linen rope. “What way do you want to face baby?” He breaks character for a second, to make sure Jinyoung stays comfortable.

“You” Jinyoung pants and Jaebum nods returning to the act at hand. He takes Jinyoung’s lips with his own as his hands work to tie Jinyoung’s wrists to their headboard. Luckily the guy at the sex shop showed him ways to tie a knot in order to cause less pain and chaffing to his partner.  Jaebum doubled checked his knots and when he’s finally pleased with his work, he leans down and plants kisses along Jinyoung’s chest.

Jinyoung’s wanton moans fill the bedroom as Jaebum takes a perk nibble and tugs hard, lapping at the other with his tongue. Jinyoung has always been overly sensitive and Jaebum now has the opportunity to take advantage of that. “Do you think you can come just from me playing with your nipples?” Jaebum teases as he places a soft kiss on the middle of his chest.

Jinyoung, too far gone to answer with his words, nods feverously.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Jaebum returns his attention to the abused nipples and sucks hard at the left one, while his fingers twirl between the other. He sees Jinyoung arch his back, and hears his breathing becoming sporadic puffs of air. “Come for me baby.” Jaebum growls, and he bites hard right below his left nipple.

Jinyoung cries out his lovers name as he releases onto his stomach, and whimpers when he feels Jaebum’s hot tongue lick clean at the sticky substance.

“Now it’s my turn.” Jaebum growls as he lifts one of Jinyoung legs over his shoulder to get better access to his hole. He licks a strip down from his balls to his entrance and feels Jinyoung’s thighs shake. Feeling the weight of Jinyoung’s legs slightly uncomfortable, Jaebum climbs off the bed, grabs a bottle of lube, and reaches into the bag of restraints and pulls a nylon rope.

He turns to their previous position, but pushes Jinyoung’s leg farther up to reach his arm. He ties his ankle to his wrist and watches Jinyoung’s eyes water at the new position. Jinyoung has terrible flexibility, but the position allows Jaebum depths he could never reach before.

“Baby you’re doing so good. Now let me fuck you like you deserve to be.” Jaebum kisses away a tear before he lowers himself down. He sucks on the now fully hard head before continuing down to Jinyoung’s ass. He inserts his tongue without warning, and growls when he hears Jinyoung mewl at the sensation.

He works his tongue swiftly and adds two lubricated fingers before Jinyoung can beg for more. He stretches his fingers out, scissoring Jinyoung fast yet carefully. He finally adds a third finger, and this time Jinyoung cries out in pleasure once Jaebum hits his most sweetest spot.

 

Jaebum takes his fingers out and works quickly to lather up his pulsing dick with lube. He aligns himself and leans down to bite along Jinyoung’s neck as he thrusts in. He was so far in, it took all of Jaebum to stop himself from pounding until Jinyoung was adjusted to the stretch.

“Please. Please Jaebum.” Jinyoung begs for nothing yet everything at once. So Jaebum pulls out and thrusts back in with full force. He’s never fucked Jinyoung this hard, and luckily Jinyoung doesn’t protest because he wouldn’t be able to slow down. All he can hear are Jinyoung’s moans harmonizing with the sound of skin slapping against each other. It’s too fucking beautiful that Jaebum can feel his orgasm approaching. He reaches for Jinyoung’s cock and pumps roughly and fast.

“I-I’m gonna-“ Jinyoung’s words are cut off by a loud moan that he’s sure his neighbors will bring up at their monthly residence meeting, but right now it’s the most delicious sound he’s ever heard. Jinyoung comes harder the second time, with ejaculate reaching his chin and his chest.

Seeing Jinyoung come undone and clenching around him causes him to release inside and thrusts lazily to ride out his orgasm. When he pulls out, He admires the way come releases out of the puckering hole for a second before climbing over to Jinyoung’s hands.

He removes the restraint on his leg first, then his wrists follow. Jaebum notices a few red mark on Jinyoung’s wrist, but the way his boyfriend is rubbing them in awe, lets him know they’re not as painful as they look. Jaebum picks up his discarded shirt and cleans Jinyoung thoroughly before lying beside him.

“Was that good? Were you in a lot of pain?” Loving Jaebum makes his return.

“It was amazing, thank you.” Jinyoung nuzzles into the nook between his neck and shoulder. “But it made me realize something.”

“Hm and what’s that?”

 

“I’m thinking of picking up yoga.”     

**Author's Note:**

> i'll share my top 3: 89% vanilla lolol, 70% sub, 42% rope bunny /),(\  
> anyway if you guys want, let know what ya'll get ^^  
> thanks for reading ^^ follow me on Twitter @okjjp if you'd like!


End file.
